Last Laugh
by GhettoGorgeousGangstaGirl
Summary: Just a little short that takes place directly after the first encounter with Two-Face. Two-Face Harvey Dent /OC


So I've been playing the Arkham games again. As a result I am in a very batman mood. This is just a little something that popped into my had, based on the events in Arkham City directly after the first encounter with Two Face with one of my character. Read the After Thoughts when you're done with this excerpt if you're interested in knowing what other ideas I've been sitting on.

All Character 'cept Selia are property of DC comics.

"Oh, no." One of the armed thugs said, as the sentries stationed at the door moved closer together to stop her advance. "The boss said no one gets through."

Selina huffed and crossed her arms, craning her neck to see passed the to them.

"Let her through, you idiot!" The guards jumped and immediately stepped aside, allowing her access to the room.

"Oh geez." She muttered, surveying the many unconscious men littering the floor before looking up at the boss himself grumpily straitening his suit. "What happened here?"

"What do you think happened, ya dumb broad?" Two-Face snarled, wiping the blood from the fresh cuts on his face

Affronted Selia's eyes grew wide before she quickly looked away from him, crossing her arms and glaring at the wall. If he wasn't so much stronger then her and completely insane she could have hit him for that. Two-Face is always kind of an ass but he was always so much worse in front of his men. Not wanting to appear weak in front of his subordinates she could understand but sometimes. Just sometimes...

Harvey glowered down at her. He hated when she did that, every time she took that stance it meant she was going to go out of her way to be even more pissy and difficult then usual and he just couldn't didn't need that right now. "Come here." If he didn't want to deal with her being mad at him on top of everything he had to fix it. "Come here!" He said, more forcefully now, almost yelling when she merely looked at him but refused to move. When again she didn't move and gave a small nod to the man nearest her. Selia yelped when she was suddenly lifted into the air and dropped non to gently at the bosses feet.

Before she could get her bearings she was yanked to her feet by a bruising grip on her wrist. Two-Face pulled her close, ignoring the small whimper that escaped her. "You do **not** do this in front of my men." He snarled into her ear so none of the others could hear. When she failed to respond in a timely manor he gave her arm another pull. "You understand?"

"Harvey, that hurt!" She cried trying to pull out of his grip, but Two-Face was having none of it.

"Do. You. Understand?"

The angrier Two-Face seemed to get the harder Selia would struggle which in turn only made his grip worse as he tried to keep a hold on her. It always scared the hell out of her when he got this angry. Angry enough to hurt her like this. All she wanted to do was get away from him before he really did some harm... Or would he? Suddenly it hit her. What she had here was the perfect way to get him back for hitting her before. Her face fell and she stopped struggling, letting her arm go limp in his hand. Her sudden submission caught him by surprise. His grip loosened and his expression changed from enraged to cautiously questioning.

"I just..." She started softly. "I wish you would treat me better..."

Instantly the rage returned to Two-Face. How dare she! "I treat you like gold!" He roared, roughly pushing her away

_Right._ She thought. _Which is why you hit me._ But that was okay. They'd be even after this. She gave a few convincing sniffled to get his attention. His good eye widened at the familiar sound and she inhaled shakily.

"No." He warned. "Don't you dare."

This only encouraged her. All those years of theater may not have gotten her that acting career but she was certainly getting use out of them now.

"No." Harvey said again, this time more desperate. "Don't-" He took a step closer to her. When she didn't move away he moved closer. "Stop it." His voice was softer now. As soothing as it could be with his mutilated vocal cords. "Look at me."

Selia gave another loud sniff and cast her eyes to the wood floor, sounding for all intents and purposes like she was trying not to cry. When he gently shushed her and she felt his hands on her jaw she knew she was dealing with the original Harvey Dent.

"Look a me." He said again, this coaxing her chin up with his fingers. "It's okay. You know know I don't like hurting you." It wasn't until after he said it that he realized it wasn't helping. Really, it just made him sound like an abusive spouse. Which he was to a degree. "We just have a lot to deal with." He continued softly, speaking for both of them now. "Being locked up in this hell hole, having to deal with the Penguin and The Clown. That **bitch** steals from us and now the Bat is running around." He lost his cool a bit, snarling, but he recovered quickly when she flinched. A real flinch. He really is scary when he's angry. "We're just a little... tightly wound right now, is all."

Finally she gave in and looked his right in the eyes. One of them shining with tender love and care and the other perpetually wide and crazed. They had been unnerving at first but she'd gotten used to it in time.

He leaned in slowly and gave a soft kiss. "You know, we love you." Harvey muttered so quietly the words were almost lost in rumble and rasp of his voice.

Instantly she brightened. Grinning, she have him a quick peck on the lips. "I love you too, Harvey." She chirped then promptly turned and left him him standing there dumbfounded.

"Sneaky bitch!" Two-Face snarled as she left through the doors she'd come through. He'd get her for it later. There was noway he would let her get away with pulling him into such an emotional display in front of his men. Until then, though, the last laugh was hers. Speaking of his men, they had stood there through an awkward and stunned silence as the whole scene had unfurled before them. "What are you imbeciles looking at!" He thundered, startling many of them into action. "You have a job to do!"

Alright so I apologize if this is rife with more typos then usual. I pretty much just typed this up and posted it. Usually I let them sit around for a few days then I reread them and fix whatever mistakes I found. Clearly I never find all of them.

After Thoughts.

So I've actually been wanting to right some batman Villian themed stories for some time now. If I actually do wright a Two Face Fic I may use this little thing here but it most likely won't take place during the Arkham City story since I don't like working around existing plots. Although as it stands I have no idea what I would do plot wise with Two Face. I also have a Iddy Diddums (AKA the Riddler/Edward Nygma.) Story along with a Scarecrow story in the idea development stages. Since the OC's I want to use have very intertwined stories I'm still not sure if I want to make them story following both escapades with Scarecrow and Riddler or make them two separate stories that occasionally intersect. So maybe some feedback on what you guys think would be nice. Also if you would like to see and actual Two Face stories from me if you could throw some suggestions my way that would be much obliged.


End file.
